1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of labels that are provided either on liners or without separation liners between the labels. The invention also relates to a method of using lower weight liners in label application processes to reduce operating costs. The present invention also relates to apparatus and methods for applying regular label stock and linerless labels to substrates. The present invention also relates to the use of either microperfing (microbridging) of label stock or complete cutting of labels from a matrix prior to lamination with liners. The present invention also relates to the use of labeling apparatus that can support cut labels with or without the use of vacuum systems. The present technology also relates to a unique die cutting tool for label application that allows for high speed rotary die cutting of adhesive-exposed label substrates where the die cutting edge actually contacts the adhesive.
2. Background of the Art
Labels can be provided in many different formats. The most significant format of labels is a label material (often referred to as the face stock, e.g., natural or synthetic fiber paper, polymeric film, metal foil, or combinations of these materials) with a backside adhesive (e.g., either pressure-sensitive adhesive, which for some uses may also include repositionable or microspherical adhesive, solvent activated adhesive, and thermally activated adhesive), and a release liner in contact with the adhesive. The labels are formed from label stock on which the shape of the labels are cut into the label material, leaving a remainder portion of the label material called the matrix. The process of cutting out the label shapes from the label material (and sometimes including removing the matrix, leaving a label on a liner, and/or separating multiple width labels on a web into single width label webs) is called conversion.
Labels which are not provided to commerce (either to intermediate users or end users) with liners over an adhesive face, referred to in the art as linerless labels, are less expensive than lined labels, more labels can be provided in a roll of a given diameter than conventional labels with release liners, and they are more environmentally friendly since they do not require the disposal of liners after use. (For example, any adhesively coated liner stock that is provided in roll form with no liner between an adhesive surface and the display surface of a label is an example of a linerless label. Linerless labels should also be less expensive since one entire element (the liner) may be removed from the manufacturing cost of the label. Liners can constitute 35% to 50% of the total cost of a lined label construction. For these and other reasons, linerless labels are achieving increased popularity. Equipment for applying linerless with rewettable or thermal sensitive adhesives to a wide variety of moving elements (such as substrates, bottles, or packages) is fairly common, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,492,908 and 4,468,274. However, the application of unlined pressure sensitive adhesive labels to moving elements although known in the art, is uncommon (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,415), and does not have the versatility to apply the labels to all sorts of moving elements, such as envelopes, webs, bottles, cans, and packages.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,345, a method and apparatus are provided which quickly, positively, and in a versatile manner apply linerless pressure sensitive adhesive labels to moving elements. The equipment and method are versatile since they may be utilized with envelopes, packages, substrates, bottles, cans, packages and a wide variety of other moving elements, and the method and apparatus typically are practiced so as to leave no skeletal web after the labels are formed, thus avoiding any necessity of disposing of any waste label material According to the apparatus of that invention, means for mounting a supply of linerless label tape having a release coated face and adhesive (typically pressure sensitive adhesive) face is associated with a number of novel apparatus elements according to the invention. These novel elements include a non-stick circumferential surface feed roll, a hardened vacuum anvil cylinder cooperating with a cutting cylinder having a radially extending knife blade, which in turn cooperates with a wiper roller that applies liquid release material to the blade after each cut, and transport means having many unique features. The transport means includes a plurality of conveyor tapes which are spaced in a direction transverse to the direction of conveyance of labels thereby, and a vacuum chamber assists the adhesive from the labels in maintaining the labels in position on the conveyor tapes during conveyance. The conveyor tapes are typically substantially circular in cross section so as to present a minimal area for engagement with the label adhesive, and the labels are separated from the conveyor tapes by a plurality of non-stick surface stripper rings which extend upwardly above the top surface of the conveyor tapes, and are associated with a peeler roller which bends the labels upwardly as they are deflected by the stripper rings. From the peeler roller and stripper rings the labels are moved directly into contact with a moving element. Where, as typical, the labels are moved into contact with moving envelopes, the labels and envelopes pass through nip rollers whereby the pressure sensitive adhesive is activated.
Linerless labels have also become increasingly more popular because of the many advantages associated therewith. When any labels (including linerless labels) are used, it also is necessary to be able to automatically print the labels in a cost-effective manner. One way this can readily be accomplished is by using a thermal printer, either a thermal printer having a thermal printhead with a thermal ribbon unwind and rewind system, or a thermal printer with a direct thermal printhead. Conventional thermal printers are not capable of printing linerless labels, however, because there will be surfaces thereof which necessarily come into contact with the uncovered adhesive face of the linerless labels as the labels are being fed to the printhead, during printing, or afterwards. According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,293, a variety of thermal printers are provided which overcome this problem and are eminently suited for effective printing of linerless labels. The linerless labels printed according to the present invention may be almost any type of linerless labels, such as for example, thermal ribbon embodiments shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,588 and direct thermal printer embodiments such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,713.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,293 describes a thermal printer which prints linerless labels in such a way that printer components will not stick to the adhesive face of linerless labels. Substantially stationary printer components, such as a label guide, transport plate, front panel, and stripper blade, preferably have the adhesive face engaging surfaces thereof plasma coated so that adhesive will not stick to them. An optional cutter provided downstream of the stripper blade also has plasma coated surfaces. A driven platen roller has a surface thereof coated with or covered by a high release silicone, which will not stick to the adhesive, but has high friction characteristics to facilitate drive of the labels. In a direct thermal printer, a plasma coated tear off surface is downstream of the driven platen roller, and stripper belts, a second roller with O-rings, and the like are provided to prevent the labels from wrapping around the driven platen roller. One or more sensors may also be provided for controlling drive of the platen roller in response to the position of registration marks on the linerless labels. According to one aspect of that invention a thermal printer for printing linerless labels, having an uncovered adhesive face, is provided comprising the following elements: a linerless label unwind; a substantially stationary label guide; a substantially stationary transport plate; a rotatable driven platen roller; a printhead cooperating with the print roller; and, the label guide and transport plate having surfaces which engage the adhesive face of linerless labels from the label unwind, the adhesive-engaging surfaces comprising plasma coated surfaces which substantially prevent the label adhesive from adhering thereto. The printhead preferably comprises a thermal printhead, and a thermal printer unwind and rewind system is associated with the printhead that provides the thermal ribbon between the printhead and the driven platen roller. The driven platen roller preferably has a peripheral surface thereof which is coated with a high release silicone which has both non-stick characteristics with respect to the adhesive face of the linerless labels, but also high friction characteristics to facilitate driving of the labels. Any other substantially stationary surfaces of the printer which are also likely to come into contact with the adhesive face of the linerless labels—such as a front panel—are also plasma coated. The transport plate may be grooved to minimize the surface area that engages the label adhesive face. The printer also preferably comprises a stripper blade/bridge mounted on the opposite side of the driven platen roller from the label unwind, in the direction of label conveyance through the printer. The stripper blade/bridge is positioned with respect to the driven platen roller and the printhead so as to prevent a printed label from being wound onto the driven platen roller and assists the label moving from the platen roller to the cutter. The stripper blade/bridge has a surface which has a non-stick feature, preferably a plasma coating, and typically the stripper blade/bridge may be mounted directly on a pre-existing tear bar on the printer. According to that invention a conventional thermal printer may readily be modified merely by substituting the particular non-stick label guide, transport plate, and driven platen roller according to the invention, and mounting the stripper blade/bridge on the existing tear bar.
Linerless labels are produced, for example, by feeding a tape having a release coated face and an adhesive face to a hardened anvil vacuum cylinder, utilizing a non-stick circumferential surface feed roll. A knife blade on a cutting cylinder is rotated into contact with the tape at the anvil cylinder to cut the tape into linerless labels, and release liquid is applied to the blade after each cut. From the anvil cylinder the labels are deposited on a plurality of spaced conveyor tapes of circular cross section with the adhesive faces contacting the conveyor tapes. A vacuum chamber assists in holding the labels on the conveyor tapes. The release coat faces of the labels conveyed by the conveyor tapes may be heated and then printed with hot melt ink from an ink jet printer. The labels are separated from the conveyor tapes using a peeler roll and non-stick stripper rings, and then immediately contact a moving web or other elements to which they are to be applied, with the label and web passing through nip rolls to activate the pressure sensitive adhesive.
In spite of the benefits that are obvious from the proposed and actual use of linerless labels, the growth of the technology has not been as rapid in commerce as has been expected. The reduced rate of acceptance is due at least in part because the present capability of application equipment is significantly slower than for lined labels. In production and supply, faster rates without waste are critical to levels of efficiency, productivity and profitability. Significantly slower equipment, such as the present linerless label application systems which operate at speeds one fourth to one half the speed of lined label applicators, reduce cost competitive aspects of the linerless label. Additionally, the cost of equipment specific to linerless labels requires an independent capital investment for equipment which is useful only for the linerless labels. For a manufacturer to convert from a lined label process or to add a lined label process to his business, a completely new apparatus has to be purchased. At a cost of hundreds of thousands of dollars, this is not a highly attractive scenario for labeling companies.
According to the invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,071, a method and apparatus are provided which quickly, positively, and in a versatile manner apply linerless pressure sensitive adhesive labels to moving elements. The equipment and method are versatile since they may be used with any substrate, including for example envelopes, packages, bottles, cans, packages and a wide variety of other moving elements, may be used with any available linerless label, and the method may be used on existing commercial apparatus by the addition of an inventive module according to practice of that present invention. The process of that present invention comprises associating the linerless label with a temporary, reusable support (temporary, reusable liner) on line or immediately before introduction to the label application apparatus, stripping the label from the temporary, reusable support, winding up the temporary support, and reusing the temporary support again to support a linerless label for introduction into commercial lined label applicators with stripping capability.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,187,128 describes a method and apparatus for converting and applying labels. The apparatus includes a vacuum anvil roller and an idler roller that cooperate to separate the base stock (the label material and the liner) into its component parts (the label material or face web and the backing liner). A cutting roller cooperates with the vacuum anvil roller to butt cut the unlined face of the face web to form butt cut labels. A traction nip roller cooperates with the vacuum anvil roller to press the butt cut labels to the backing liner to form releasably-lined labels. The benefit of the process is asserted to overcome a problem with anvil cutting processes weakening or cutting the backing liner during conversion to releasably lined labels.
Published US Patent Application No. 20010035257 (Fujii) describes a method of an emboss pattern process having steps of transferring an emboss pattern onto a thermoplastic resin sheet by using an emboss patterning roller; lustering the opposite face of the embossed face of the thermoplastic resin sheet by using a lustering means having a mirror face member; and peeling the thermoplastic resin sheet from the emboss patterning roller at a lower temperature than a temperature for transferring the emboss pattern. The emboss patterning roller has a roller body, having a face embossed with the pattern, and sealing rings attached on each side face of the roller body, in which the roller body and the sealing ring has a passage for flowing a cooling medium from one sealing ring through the roller body to the other sealing ring. The roller body 17 is, in turn, composed of an outer cylinder section 19; a middle cylinder section 21 inserted into the inside of the outer cylinder section 19; and an inner cylinder section 22 inserted into the inside of the middle cylinder section 21. Incidentally, in the processing apparatus 10, from the emboss patterning roller 13 on the opposite side of the roller 14, a cooling roller 44 can be placed to abut onto the outer circumferential face of the elastic roller 14. The surface temperature of the elastic roller 14 can be controlled by the cooling roller 44.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,230 (Wyslotsky) discloses a label indexing and applicator apparatus in which a substrate stock storage shaft 50 is provided for rotationally supporting and paying out the substrate stock 52 from a roll 54 thereof. In connection therewith, substrate stock directional rollers 56, 58, 60, 62, 63, 64, 64 are carried by frame 22 for directing the substrate stock 52 in the first direction as indicated by Arrow A for eventual disposition within and threadable engagement by heat nip 46 and in contact in heat nip 46 with strip label stock 29 as shown in FIG. 7. Accordingly, strip label stock 29 and substrate 52 are bonded together in heat nip 46 to form a laminate 66 as shown in FIGS. 1 and 7. Upstream of heat nip 46 is provided a cooling roller 72 having water coolant influent and effluent parts 72a, 72b, and with accompanying laterally disposed cooling exit guide roller 73, cooling the bonded strip label stock and substrate laminate 66.
Chill rolls and cooling rolls as separate entities in extrusion, cutting and other manufacturing processes are known, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,727 (Calhoun et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,743,469 (DiZio).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,172 (Wood et al.) actually discloses the use of heating die cut rollers in a linerless label process. Claimed is a method of severing a label segment from a web of linerless tape within a printing device for subsequent application to an article, the web of linerless tape being defined by a print side and an adhesive side, the method comprising: providing a cutting device including a heated cutting element; directing the web of linerless tape to the heated cutting element with a supply device such that the print side is proximate the heated cutting element; contacting the web of linerless tape with the heated cutting element to sever the label segment from the remainder of the web as part of a cutting operation; and raising the temperature of the heated cutting element to at least a temperature of 1600° Fahrenheit to clean the heated cutting element following the cutting operation.